A Decision of Fate
by Anial Kir Summer
Summary: ...Why should I summarize this- the title does enough. I don't FEEL like summarizing anything!


Chapter 1- The Vampire's Game  
  
Well this is fun- party with the leaches, let's sing, shake, and dance the night away… Icecalidra Arun smiled faintly at each of the people at the vampire bash, very little more than faintly aware that she was endangered here by those whose blood she shared. It's a curse. She thought miserably. The only reason I am here instead of Dominique is because I've got vampire blood. Even though she was a witch, she was an Arun, making her perfect for the job. Aruns were the best for spying as vampires; their minds could be blocked and they could block out others and they had the characteristic fangs and dark-tainted aura. They also had to feed, but only about once a month, and the Smoke lines were almost happy to comply. They were healers. The Vida lines were hunters, and users of brute strength.  
  
Her mind was brushed off the subject as a presence came from behind her. Please don't let it be Theron or Kamerine. She pleaded with god as she turned around. The leech behind her must have been about five ten, and she still lingered at a five six. He was tall, with artistic fingers. She could recognize the line almost immediately. He was a part of Josef's line, who seeks people with talents in the arts. But then, now Josef was dead. His eyes were dark, but for some reason, they looked natural, almost- humane. His skin was tanned and he wore all black- a tank and jeans covered by a black hooded jacket. His hair, also black, was brushed back and perfectly in place. When bare, his arms had a single tattoo done all the way up- black and gray flames.  
  
"New around here?" he asked, friendlily. His aura was… darker than Aubrey's. Who was he? She'd never heard of anyone like him.  
  
"No, I just haven't been coming for the past 40 years. I'm sorry, but who are you- blood and all." The vampire looked amused at her response but stern as something flickered past his mind, and angry with fire.  
  
First let me ask you a few questions- Whose line are you in, besides Midnight Smoke and Ardiente Arun's? Who gave your line their blood? She was bewildered by his knowledge; no other vampire had known… or had they?  
  
How did he know? Does anyone else know?  
  
Shut up- you know very well Caryn Smoke offers blood to any vampire who swears not to kill her. How would I not know about your little house party?  
  
She threw up her doubled mental shields. "Get out of my head." Icy growled.  
  
"Get out of my house, first." She headed for the door, but Nikolas stopped her. He pulled her hand towards him.  
  
"Icy, my sweet, how are you? Emmanuel, she tells the truth, she hasn't been here since she killed my brother, leaving Sarah alone in the vampiric world, at the mercy of me… Was Dominique happy? Oh, I apologize, did you say forty? I meant four. My little pet here has been circuiting since she was thirteen, but mostly not here, for fear of being caught." In his mind he told the other vampire. Let me deal with her.  
  
"No thank you Nikolas, her knife has drawn blood." He took the one she had hidden down her back and cut himself. Nice back. He offered, handing the knife back to her. She took it blade first. She didn't realize she'd made a fatal mistake until she saw her blood drip down to the floor.  
  
She saw Emmanuel's eyes darken with bloodlust, along with several other vampires. He took her still fine hand from Nikolas and held them both before him. He lifted her hand that dripped blood and loosed it of her knife, then took the ones from in her boots as well; placing them on a tray one of the blood bound girls held. His gaze drifted once more over her blood and he lifted her hand to his lips, licking the blood away from it.  
  
Are you scared? His mental voice broke into her thoughts what seemed like hours later. She tried to shake her head no, but realized it was a lie when she couldn't move it for fangs buried in her neck. Instead, she shook it yes, and she felt him smile.  
  
Fear is nothing to be ashamed of. He told her mentally as he released her. "Go home- tell your family not to bother us again." He pushed her away. He had taken almost enough to kill her, far more than he would've needed from a witch. She stumbled out the door and fainted in the arms of Caryn Smoke, who had arrived just a little too late.  
  
Caryn brushed away Icy's hair to see the bite marks on her pale face. "Oh, god, Icy, what did they do to you…"  
  
"He…" She slipped easily into unconsciousness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Vampire's Charm  
  
Icy was tired when she woke up. Really tired. And hungry. She had an immense craving for chocolate. What am I doing in Caryn's bed? The girl was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor. Icy resented the fact that she was younger than Caryn by five years. Caryn was already in her sophomore year of college and Icy, however much stronger and much more powerful- and still, Caryn was older and helping her- and acting like her mother.  
  
"Damn her…" she mumbled, not realizing what those words meant to her kind.  
  
Dominique Vida entered the room suddenly. "Oh. Good. You're up. I don't know what we'd do if we'd lost you. I heard Siete's newest pet slipped up on how he knew you were there."  
  
Icy felt herself glow with the praise. "This leech named Emmanuel said SingleEarth witches like Caryn blood-let sometimes. Don't get mad at her- I'd probably be dead now if it wasn't for that Smoke- and anyways, she can't help her upbringing. She even blood-let for Aubrey when she new, Shannon, that girl, would die!"  
  
Dominique raised a stern eyebrow. "Rather talkative for an Arun- they're traditionally quiet and not outspoken as you- discreet too; damn good hunters and secret keepers."  
  
"No, Ma'am- Hasana says I'd make a better Vida."  
  
Dominique grinned. "I like your style- I'd be proud to have you as a Vida- but blood is what makes you who you are. Someday you'll probably head all the lines."  
  
Something tugged at the back of her mind. "Siete's new pet? That must be why his aura is so strong. Emmanuel, well, I'm pretty sure Caryn was one of his first, she would have never blood let to him were his aura as powerful as it was when I was there. Caryn was probably his second- they like to kill first time to make them stronger. How long has he been dead?"  
  
"How powerful? He's been dead for about three days. If he pretended to commit himself to SingleEarth for the sake of making his first feed witch's blood…"  
  
"Only three days! His aura was… as strong as Aubrey's! Stronger even. And… he took more than enough from me. About a pint less than he would from a human."  
  
Dominique groaned. "New target for our major hit list, I guess. He took your knives?"  
  
"He knew where they were! He-" she blushed. "He took it directly from under my top and in my boots. He must have gotten Siete's knowledge along with the blood. He's too smart."  
  
"That much I already knew. Will you go back tonight? They're throwing a bash at Nikolas' house."  
  
"Do I have a choice?" she asked sarcastically. "You might as well be my mom; I've been living with you since last month when Kamerine killed my family because Jesse had to be stupid enough to kill Jeshickah! The only reason she didn't get me because I was at Caryn's house being healed." She spat, annoyed at her.  
  
"I'm not going to make you walk into a variant Nyeusigrube. Last time someone I considered my daughter went in there, she came out as a leech." Dominique's eyes softened and faded just a little. "You can go if you want, but I won't make you…"  
  
Icy shuddered; she had never seen Dominique like this. "I'm going to go. I need to ask for my knives anyways. One of them at the very least. Where should I put it this one… shame they don't have belts you can strap around you're ribs under you're clothes."  
  
She left, waving a good-bye to a now waking Caryn and Dominique. On the way out she realized it was still early- it was only six, and more importantly, it was a school day. She had Hasana sign a note that said why she was gone yesterday and hurried to get ready. She showered and dressed, brushing her blond hair straight and grabbing her green backpack. She wore only a black halter top and white jeans. Hasana was happy to drop her off.  
  
"It helps our cover."  
  
"Nice back."  
  
Icy spun around to look into a pair of black eyes. Emmanuel… "You." She snarled.  
  
"Yeah. Me. How are you?" he asked, amused.  
  
"In need of chocolate. Can I have my knife back?" she asked, falling into small talk. "And what's the address to Nik's for the party?"  
  
"Sorry, I don't have any. Which knife? I thought I took three off you last night. I'll give all three back if you stay all night for the party. Nik likes to make things interesting by holding people from feeding until midnight-"  
  
The bell for home room rung. When she reached the class, she saw Emmanuel was already there. She groaned as he walked to sit beside her. All the other girls were jealous, and she didn't want a bloodsucking leech next to her anyways.  
  
"Of all the girls in the class, you choose to sit next to me. Remind me to warn myself next time."  
  
"Maybe it's just because I like you," He replied easily.  
  
"Me or my blood?" She retorted, losing her temper.  
  
"And what if I like both?" Emmanuel leaned back. Tanya Carpenter leaned forward and whispered something to him, and he grinned but told her something she didn't find amusing. She could tell because Tanya looked upset but still sustaining her composure.  
  
"Then I'll slap you and ask if it's really all of me or just my back and my blood."  
  
Eyes glinting, he quietly replied. "I advise you wait till we're out of class, Sabrina, there's only so much influence a class's minds will take. Is it true you've been with six guys at once? Tanya here seems to think so…"  
  
"She's a slut, and she knows nothing about me- she just wants to get with you."  
  
"She did say you were awfully protective about your guys."  
  
"You are not my guy- no blood-sucking leech is my boyfriend! I just don't think it's good to feed her more prey!"  
  
"Especially not the type you like to prey on?"  
  
"Are you flirting with me?"  
  
"And if I was?"  
  
"I'm just going to ignore you, leech."  
  
"I thought my name was Emmanuel Gonzales…"  
  
"…"  
  
"My name is Leech now? Leech Gonzales has a nice ring to it."  
  
Icy broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"…And I thought you were ignoring me."  
  
She fought to restrain herself and her body finally complied.  
  
The bell rang. Tanya asked Emmanuel something to which he replied. "Look, I've got this friend, Nik; he's got this party going on at this address. I'll be there all night. Icy here will too… right Icy?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Unless you didn't have my knives!  
  
The vampire laughed. And they say Aruns are Smoke and Vampire… you seem to have a Vida taint to me.  
  
I do… When Kamerine killed my mom and Dominique lost her daughter, we filled in the holes. I've been living kind of like a Vida now. She wondered subconsciously why she was telling him this, of all people. I don't think we have any other classes together. See you tonight? I go home for lunch.  
  
She could see Emmanuel smile in a mischievous, amused way. "Tonight, then." He said aloud. When she turned to leave, he added. "Nice back."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Vampire's Dance  
  
Dominique was serious as she went over the plan with Adrienne and Icecalidra. Icy had slept most of the day.  
  
"We get it Dominique- and Dominique?" Icy asked.  
  
"Yes?" he aunt questioned.  
  
"I talked to Emmanuel at school today- he was there- he said he'd only give me back the knives- one or all, my choice- if I came tonight and stayed all the way through- basically until everyone besides the two of us who are going to leave- well, do. Most'll leave around midnight."  
  
"He just brought it up?" Dominique asked suspiciously.  
  
"No- I recognized him and asked him politely, just like a good little girl." She grinned.  
  
"Has he blood claim on you?"  
  
Icy rolled her eyes. "Last night when he took my knife he cut himself with it- does that count?"  
  
The huntress's eyes widened. "Yes, it does. Be careful around him- he won't kill you, he's keeping you alive for some reason."  
  
"Maybe it's because he likes my back- or because he likes watching it."  
  
She arrived at Nikolas' house around 9:00. Nikolas grinned when she mentioned her knives and the deal with Emmanuel. "Yes, he told me about that. That's why Kamerine gets to patrol the stairway over there. And she says she won't kill you. Ever. Unless you do something to provoke her. She's one of your fans, very pleased with how you dealt with Sarah. She'd make a great slave-breaker. Likes to press on the weak points before she kills. I can't say I didn't mind you hurting Sarah either but you shouldn't have killed Kristopher. Now I don't like you."  
  
"I'm sure all great hunters have a sense of respect and resentment towards one another. But I'm glad to think Kamerine would hesitate to kill me."  
  
She felt a familiar black aura creep up form behind her to smother her gray one. A pair of hands clamped down on her shoulders.  
  
"Miss me?" the vampire asked benevolently, flashing a wicked smile. He kissed her hand, tapping his fangs on it briefly- not hard enough to pierce, but a meld of a warning and a greeting.  
  
"Maybe," She replied slyly, then pulled her hand away. "And maybe I just missed your comments about my back."  
  
Emmanuel scoffed. "You can get those anywhere. Now with me you can get a hot guy who'll never age, has a sense of humor and compliments you too. Nik, get your tail over here," He said, taking my jacket. Her orange tube top was thin and somewhat revealing and her neck felt strangely bare. "Is that not a back to live for?" Icy had to fight down a fit of giggles.  
  
Nikolas gave her a look. "Well he's got a perfectly good point. No, you can't have your jacket back- you're my guest this time, not an intruder. If you get cold, ask Emmanuel to warm you up. No one will take your blood and if anyone eyes your neck set them straight… but if they eye your back, you'll have to understand it's natural for males of humanoid species to do that, fangs, knives, or plain, everyday humans. Shifters too." He winked at her and she saw the two of them nodding at each other, then Nikolas walked off.  
  
"What on earth was that all about, he acts-"  
  
"Like you're a leech, like us? Like you didn't kill his brother? You're his guest now, and he's set aside your little encounter with Kristopher. Personally though, I don't see how in more than one way, I resemble a slug who can't see, is small and weak, not good-looking, and is used for medical purposes."  
  
"But you drink blood! You kill innocent people-!" she raged.  
  
"Only to survive. If I let them live, they would kill me because they would remember what I was. We never wanted to kill humans we all got changed either for love or admiration. When Nikolas told you Kamerine would make a good trainer, it was because she was, and she was chosen because Siete had nothing against human slavery back then and he admired her strengths. She chose Jeshickah for the same reasons."  
  
"So it's true…" Icy's eyes widened. "You did get Siete's knowledge."  
  
He nodded. "Everyone does. Not his, but whoever changed them. … Do we have to talk about this subject?"  
  
Icy shook herself out of her daze. "Of course not." She smiled up at him, before she realized what she was doing.  
  
He smirked, licking his upper lip as he took her hand. He bent forward towards her neck, and she was tempted to pull away, but didn't. He kissed her slowly- right over the pulse, where his teeth marks still settled from last night; then over her lips, hands on her thighs. After about three minutes, what was going on sunk into her. Icy stepped back, bewildered. "What-?!!"  
  
Emmanuel released her. "Sorry."  
  
She saw the blood bonded humans and the vampires turn. Emmanuel waved them off. "You-!"  
  
"I thought, maybe, you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Well, I do!" she replied, whispering now, and trembling, not because she was in a Nyeusigrube, or because she was afraid, or angry, or cold, but because she was suddenly alone. The whole time she'd practically forgotten what the people around were.  
  
She felt him call to Kamerine to bring down her knives. "Here, take them and go." She checked the clock; it was 2:16.  
  
"I-…"  
  
"Go." He snarled, suddenly cold. "Leave."  
  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled, taking her jacket from Nikolas and leaving.  
  
"Go."  
  
I… I don't get it- he's a leech! I'm a hunter. What's the matter with him? Dominique… she can't afford to loose me too. I'm just so confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
Ow… My back aches. Icy thought. She still hadn't gotten over last night. This is what happened to Sarah, isn't it? Exactly.  
  
It was homeroom, and there was an empty seat beside her in Science. Tanya asked her where he- Emmanuel- was, and she shook her head to say she didn't know. The girl was actually sympathetic, guessing something bad had happened, and being right in a twisted sort of way.  
  
She was quiet all day, thinking. She thought about it. Three days… no wonder he's still so… human, in a way. I'd hate to see what he was like back then. He didn't really mind killing. Dominique even got suspicious that she had some human boy as a boyfriend who dumped her, but she let go of it when she saw all of Icy's knives.  
  
The next day was different. Nikolas showed up at school, under the name Jason Smith. Icy found a black rose in her locker and a letter- to another bash. She rolled her eyes but kept it. Typical Nikolas. He ran across her in the hallways and told her she ought to go, but when the witch asked why he didn't answer.  
  
It was at Emmanuel's second house, a large, gray two story with a basement. Icy had to work her best excuse past Dominique to let her go- that she needed to work her cover and a girl named Kim had a party. That much was partly true. Kamerine could shorten her name to Kim any day of the week, and Dominique would understand. If she was caught here without Dominique's knowledge of it, though, she would be disowned.  
  
Kaleos greeted the door, black eyes bright with amusement. "I don't think Senor was expecting you, Senorita Arun. Come to spoil our fiesta?"  
  
His amusement left after he saw the black rose she raised to him. "…And apparently, Nikolas was. I'd be very wary if I were you." When she turned, a voice added.  
  
"Nice back." She snapped around to see Emmanuel. "Hello, Icecalidra. Welcome to my- what did Dominique call it? Nyeusigrube. I don't spend as much time in New Mayhem as my friends. But you are an intruder- no, wait, I see, Nikolas has invited you. The rose is most obviously one of his. Do remember that Sarah's first two roses were relatively safe- he likes hunters as long as Kristopher doesn't. And since Kristopher isn't here to favor you, I guess we shall say that he likes you so long as you don't bring up the subject matter of his brother. However-" he glanced at Nikolas, who nodded. "I think it's not safe to have a witch in the house- a non-bonded mortal- so!" He escorted her upstairs.  
  
"You. Turn." He ordered and she did, since she'd rather not fight a strong and angry vampire who knew where her knives were.  
  
He took her knifes form their places, and tossed them onto a table off to the side. His eyes smoldered with an emotion she couldn't place. "Speak for yourself. Why are you here, in my house. You do not want to kill me, or you would have attempted to do so by now. Dominique is… not happy with our kind, but she wouldn't send you here, or let you come here if she knew. Virtually, you have no allies to save you as of now and I'm very thirsty."  
  
"I-" she stopped herself. "I came to say I'm sorry."  
  
Nikolas smirked. She could tell he was thinking of how Sarah/Kristopher this was. Emmanuel, on the other hand, was softening.  
  
"To both of you." She snapped at Nikolas. "For invading on your homes, killing your brother, and for the other night. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."  
  
"Didn't mean to-"  
  
"Shut up, Nikolas, I know you have a soft spot for me too, so you can shut your trap. If you didn't, I'd be dead, you two are both stronger than Dominique, and smarter. And you would risk your own life to avenge Kristopher's. I'm not stupid, I share blood with your kind."  
  
Nikolas rolled his eyes, but she gave him a look. "And you wouldn't have told Emmanuel not to kill me on the first night."  
  
The pair of vampires looked at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry- that's all I came to say."  
  
Nikolas told Emmanuel something in his mind, and the younger vampire growled at Icy, eyeing her pulse. "That doesn't mean I don't thirst. I'll let it go." But she could see a glimmer of amusement in the vampires eyes. She threw him a dirty look.  
  
"What?" he asked with all the innocence in the world. "By the way, how do we make it so that this witch stays around without blood-bonding her or making Vida kill her. She's good."  
  
Nikolas shrugged. "She's an Arun. It's nice to have a double agent anyways. She can kill vampires we don't like and somehow manage to keep Dominique from killing us."  
  
"Excuse me! Who asked me?" Icy asked, annoyed.  
  
"No one, we figured you'd say something yourself. You always manage to." Emmanuel grinned and Nikolas snorted.  
  
"What am I, some kind of doll?"  
  
"Of course you are, baby." Emmanuel replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You going to pull away this time?"  
  
"No!" she replied indignantly, not realizing what he meant.  
  
Their lips met for a long moment, catching Icy in a pleasant surprise, and leaving Nikolas looking disgusted.  
  
The End!! 


End file.
